yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 011
"The Dueling Monkey", known as "Friendship Power! Barbarian #1 & #2" in the Japanese version, is the eleventh episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on June 27, 2000 and in the United States on December 15, 2001. In this episode, Greg Abbey replaces Sam Riegel as the voice of Tristan Taylor. Featured Duels Mai Valentine vs. Unknown Opponent Duel already in progress. Mai controls "Harpie Lady Sisters" (1950/2100) while her opponent controls an unknown monster and has 650 LP remaining. Mai's turn "Harpie Lady Sisters" attacks and destroys the opponent's monster (Mai's opponent: 650 → 0 LP). Joey Wheeler vs. Rex Raptor Monsters compatible with Desert, Mountain or Meadow will receive a 30% Field Power Bonus. This includes Beast-Warrior, Dinosaur, Dragon, Rock, Thunder, Warrior, Winged Beast and Zombie-Type monsters. Turn 1: Joey Joey's hand contains "Baby Dragon", "Time Wizard", "Leogun", "Axe Raider", and "Kuriboh". Joey Normal Summons "Baby Dragon" (1200/700) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Rex Rex Normal Summons "Two-Headed King Rex" (1600 → 2080/1200 → 1560) in Attack Position. "Two-Headed King Rex" attacks and destroys "Baby Dragon". Turn 3: Joey Joey draws. Joey Normal Summons "Leogun" (1750/1550) in Attack Position. Having not noticed "Two-Headed King Rex" had gained 480 ATK from the Field Power Bonus, Joey uses "Leogun" to attack "Two-Headed King Rex". "Two-Headed King Rex" destroys "Leogun" (Joey: 2000 → 1670 LP). Turn 4: Rex Rex passes. Turn 5: Joey Joey Normal Summons "Axe Raider" (1700 → 2210/1150 → 1495) in Attack Position. "Axe Raider" attacks and destroys "Two-Headed King Rex" (Rex: 2000 → 1870 LP). Turn 6: Rex Rex draws. He then Normal Summons "Sword Arm of Dragon" (1750 → 2275/2030 → 2639) in Attack Position. "Sword Arm of Dragon" attacks and destroys "Axe Raider" (Joey: 1670 → 1605 LP). Turn 7: Joey Joey draws. He then Sets a monster and Sets "Time Wizard" in the Magic & Trap Card Zone. Turn 8: Rex Rex Normal Summons "Megazowler" (1800 → 2340/2000 → 2600) in Attack Position. "Megazowler" attacks and destroys Joey's Set "Rock Ogre Grotto 1" (800 → 1040/1200 → 1560). Turn 9: Joey Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Flame Swordsman" (1800 → 2340/1600 → 2080) in Attack Position. Turn 10: Rex Rex draws. "Megazowler" attacks "Flame Swordsman". "Megazowler" then loses its Field Power Bonus ("Megazowler": 2340 → 1800/2600 → 2000) as it is a Dinosaur-Type monster battling a FIRE monster. "Flame Swordsman" destroys "Megazowler" (Rex: 1870 → 1330 LP). Rex switches "Sword Arm of Dragon" to Defense Position. Turn 11: Joey Joey draws. "Flame Swordsman" attacks "Sword Arm of Dragon". "Sword Arm of Dragon" loses its Field Power Bonus ("Sword Arm of Dragon": 2275 → 1750/2639 → 2030). "Flame Swordsman" then destroys "Sword Arm of Dragon". Turn 12: Rex Rex draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 13: Joey Joey draws. "Flame Swordsman" attacks and destroys Rex's Set "Crawling Dragon #2" (1600 → 2080/1200 → 1560). Turn 14: Rex Rex draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 15: Joey Joey draws. "Flame Swordsman" attacks and destroys Rex's Set "Uraby" (1500 → 1950/800 → 1040). Joey Normal Summons "Swamp Battleguard" (1800 → 2340/1500 → 1950) in Attack Position. Turn 16: Rex Rex draws "Serpent Night Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2350/2400) in Attack Position. "Serpent Night Dragon" attacks and destroys "Flame Swordsman" (Joey: 1605 → 1595 LP). Turn 17: Joey Joey draws "Lava Battleguard" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1550 → 2015/1800 → 2340) in Attack Position. "Lava Battleguard" and "Swamp Battleguard" each gain 500 ATK for each of the other on Joey's side of the field due to their effects ("Swamp Battleguard": 2340 → 2840/1500 → 1950; "Lava Battleguard": 2015 → 2515/1800 → 2340). Turn 18: Rex Rex draws. Having not noticed that "Swamp Battleguard" and "Lava Battleguard" gained 500 ATK due to each other's presence, Rex uses "Serpent Night Dragon" to attack "Swamp Battleguard", but "Swamp Battleguard" destroys "Serpent Night Dragon" (Rex: 1330 → 840 LP). Differences in adaptations * A graphic showing how many Star Chips Yugi and Joey have is removed from the dub. * Cut from the dub: Mai taunts Yugi and his friends that the way they stick together are like ducks in a past life. * Cut from the dub: a mother duck being followed by her ducklings behind Yugi and friends. * In the original, "Flame Swordsman" has a yellow background, in the dub it has a purple background. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes